There are more than forty cell types in lung, and some of these cells are responsible for the synthesis of five different types of collagen chains. Both fibroblasts and at least one type of epithelial cell synthesize alpha 1(I), alpha 2 and alpha 1(III) chains. Conditions are being developed for culturing lung chrondroblasts, smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells and other epithelial cells.